


Demons

by theflarpchampion



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflarpchampion/pseuds/theflarpchampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solovet and Ripred had planned everything, from Gregor's father being taken to the Underland, to Luxa declaring war. This is how it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> “Write a back story for a character who’s life before their role in TUC is a mystery to us.(Truly any character you please)”  
> Decided to focus on Solovet's background before the events of TUC.

Solovet reached the surface about an hour before sunrise. Carefully replacing the stone above the tunnel that lead to the underland, she looks around in the darkness for the contact. nothing. A cold wind blew through her hair as she stood there shivering. It wasn’t often that Solovet went to the surface, so preparing for the cold was not something she remembered to do. Just as she was about to give up and return to Regalia, she felt a rat’s tail brush against her back.  
“Would it kill you to be on time,” she said without turning around  
“I couldn’t help but get a bite to eat” replied a powerful yet somber voice, “ besides, it is you who is exceptionally early. So, why have you called me here”  
“I think you know why.”  
“Gorger won’t risk war with the humans, you know this. You also know as much as I that the council would never let you”  
"They will if they all fear for their lives. Besides, we’ll get Luxa to do it."  
"And how will you accomplish that?"  
"Use the prophecies, bring the Warrior to life. And that’s where you come in.”  
“You want me to find a suitor to fill the roll.”  
“I know you can do it.”  
“Oh I can, I just don’t see why I should.”  
“For the end. When this is all over peace will finally be possible. Both rats and humans can sleep easy at night. Do you not want this?”  
“I want this insanity to stop yes, but is fulfilling the prophecies really an acceptable price?”  
“I do.”  
“And you’re ready to accept the traitor’s fate?” the rat said with a sigh.  
“I am.”  
“Then I will find your Warrior.”  
Solovet turned to say “You have one week,” but was met with an icy wind blowing where the rat stood now nowhere to be found. Disgruntled, she headed back to the opening of the tunnel. Looking one final time into the world around her to ensure no one had seen her, she removed the stone and slid downwards into the ground, careful to return the stone silently. Footsteps echoing within the walls around her Solovet strode forward to the drop point and called for Ajax. The ride back to Regalia was a silent one.  
Ajax couldn’t help but notice all of the sneaking around that Solovet has been doing lately, and it didn’t take a scholar to know that not all was well with her, that she was most certainly up to...something. Concern had been building up in the flyer for some time now, but he could not bring himself to question her. He did however decide to follow Solovet the next time she went out on her course of mischief. He had to protect her, even if he was protecting her from herself.  
Solovet however was acting completely normal again for the several days that followed. Well completely normal except for that nervous expression she’d acquired a month ago and never seemed to fade, regardless of the environment she was in. At celebrations, she refused to participate in any of the festivities, but now it was worse. She didn’t only look nervous, but like she was waiting for something, or someone to come up from behind her at any moment. If anyone talked to her about it, she would put on a fake smile and assure them everything was ok. They never believed her, but they were also powerless to do anything about it, so she kept going forward in her plans.  
Ripred wandered through the alleys of New York city, gnawing on a bone, when it hit him, and aroma foreign yet familiar, the aroma of true greatness. Tucking his bone away, Ripred darted to find the source. As he approached, a wave of confusion crashed over him. Why was he being led to the other entrance to the Underland. Sneaking into the run down, previously thought abandoned, building that held said entrance he saw why. A family lived there. The Warrior lived there. The father? The child? No, it was definitely the child from which the greatness came, but he was clearly not ready. This child would need a sense of purpose, to find something lost up ahead. In one swift movement Ripred seized the father and ran back into the Underland. He needed to report to Solovet.


End file.
